La verdad de mis sentimientos
by Crema de mantequilla
Summary: Porque si él no dejaba de insistir, ella tendría que demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba respecto a todo. Esta historia participa en el reto "El terreno de Afrodita" del Foro "El Monte Olimpo"


**Disclaimer: El universo de percy jackson y sus personajes es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto "El terreno de Afrodita" del Foro "El Monte Olimpo"**

* * *

Ella solo quería que la dejaran en paz.

¿Era demasiado pedir?

Al parecer, sí. Sentada en su lugar en la sala del trono, Démeter, la gran diosa de la agricultura, estaba a un paso de arrojar a su realmente molesto hermano a las profundidades del Tártaro, a ver si así sanjaba el tema de una buena vez.

\- Pero no puedes seguir negándolo Démeter, no puedes estar molesta tanto tiempo con alguien sin una causa justificada- Si, Poseidón estaba pidiendo a gritos una buena sacudida.

\- ¿El secuestro de mi amada hija no te parece suficiente justificación? -Replicó exasperada.

\- Eso sucedió hace eones, hermana. No creo que realmente seas tan rencorosa. -La sonrisa pícara que apareció en los labios del dios la hizo querer gritar de frustración

\- Y yo no creo que seas realmente tan obtuso como para suponer que siento algo por él -

Si, básicamente, a Poseidón se le había metido en la cabeza la absurda idea de que ella albergaba algún sentimiento "especial" hacia el dios del inframundo, y que su odio hacia él derivaba de alguna emoción similar a los celos, nada más lejos de la realidad. Debía admitir que casi se había reído en su cara cuando, muy abiertamente y sin ningún tipo de reparo, la abordó esa misma mañana para informarle de su teoría. Y lo peor era que no había parado de chincharla desde entonces.

Ella recostó su cabeza en su mano mirando algún punto frente a ella con aburrimiento. Él parecía seriamente dispuesto a conseguir alguna clase de admisión por su parte.

Si tan solo supiera...

\- Tú no sabes nada de mí, Poseidón, mejor mantente fuera de mis asuntos -Espetó un poco enfadada por tan inútil insistencia, él nunca sería capaz de comprender la magnitud de la tontería que estaba suponiendo.

Sintió el peso de la mirada de su hermano menor sobre ella con la misma fuerza de un tsunami rompiendo en la costa. Pero no le hizo caso. ¿Y qué si ella no tenia deseos de hablar? no es como si a él le afectara su silencio después de todo.

\- Eso no fue nada amable - Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo en el momento que sintió su voz tan cerca de su oído e inmediatamente se levantó de su trono observándolo. Ahí de pie detrás de su trono, con el rostro sereno y sus ojos verde mar fijos en ella. Parecía exactamente lo que era, impredecible y peligroso. Un hombre de gran poder. ¿Y en qué momento se le había acercado tanto, que no lo había notado?

Inconscientemente tocó su vientre. Ella recordaba muy bien lo que habían hecho hace tantos siglos atrás, cuando había nacido su pequeña Perséfone, y un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas ante el inesperado recuerdo.

Solo estaban ellos dos en la sala. Todos los demás dioses se habían marchado a hacer su trabajo, y ella también había deseado marcharse, lo que fuera por alejarse de su impertinente hermano, pero Zeus les pidió quedarse en la sala con alguna patética excusa que ella ni se molestó en escuchar.

\- Ya basta, no tengo ánimos de seguir aguantado tus juegos, ve a molestara Atenea si tan aburrido estas -Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, antes de seguir pensando en cosas absurdas pero, nuevamente, la gran figura del dios le cortó el paso. Ella maldijo en silencio la habilidad de transportarse en ese momento. Claramente Poseidón no tenia intención de dejarla tranquila.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Démeter? pareces tensa - Esa mirada verde era un peligro, sus ojos te capturaban y no podías hacer otra cosa más que mirarlos. Siempre había sido así, al igual que Zeus, con su siempre inflado orgullo masculino. Obtenían lo que querían sin importar nada más, aunque de buena experiencia sabia que había mucha diferencia entre ambos hombres.

\- Solo quiero que me dejes en paz - siseó entre dientes, retrocediendo. Poseidón la miró con atención y ella pudo ver la curiosidad y la diversión reaparecer en esos ojos brillantes, profundos como el océano.

Apartó la mirada molesta, murmurando algo sobre hombres imposibles.

\- No seas tan cruel conmigo - el dios sonrió casi tímidamente, tomando uno de los largos mechones de cabello dorado y pasó con delicadeza sus manos entre las suaves hebras.

Ese gestó tan simple pudo con ella. Nadie podía resistir sus caricias y mucho menos cuando sonreía de esa forma. Se comportaba como un pillo y ella no podía ganarle a esa actitud de chico travieso que adoptaba cada vez que estaban solos, lo que para su fortuna no sucedía a menudo.

\- Vamos, dime, te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Anfítrite - Y volvía la burra al trigo. Bufó exasperada y apartó su mano de un manotazo mirándolo con los ojos resplandecientes de ira.

\- ¿Tú nunca te rindes verdad? - siseó entre dientes. Como lo detestaba.

\- Solo es sana curiosidad -alzó ambas manos en un gesto de paz- Es por tu bien, hermanita, no te hace bien guardar tanto rencor hacia nuestro hermano - Su forma de hablar perfectamente razonable le crispó los nervios.

Y en ese preciso instante sintió que odiaba a Afrodita por haber permitido que sus sentimientos llegaran a este punto, aunque la diosa del amor nada tenía que ver en esto.

Con un suspiro miró directamente a los ojos del dios de los mares y una descabellada idea cruzo por su mente. Sabía exactamente como hacer que dejara de molestarla.

Se fingió rendida y deliberadamente uso un todo de voz suave y conciliador

\- Tienes razón, hermano, no me hace bien contener estos sentimientos -

Se acercó un par de pasos y casi sonrió con malicia al ver la expresión de triunfo reflejada en el rostro del hombre.

\- Así es, es por tu bien, amar a Hades te está perjudicando -Él asintió, como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo, y Démeter no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que le gustaba su ingenuidad.

Ella extendió su mano y tocó con suavidad los finos rasgos de su hermano con una sonrisa inocente.

Ya era hora de dejarle las cosas claras, y así quizá dejara de pensar incoherencias.

\- ¿Pero de dónde sacas que yo estoy enamorada de ese horrible sujeto? - La diversión abandonó los ojos verdes para ser reemplazada por confusión, y antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para hacer cualquier comentario, las manos de la diosa atrajeron el apuesto rostro hacia ella, sellando sus labios con un beso.

La sorpresa de Poseidón era casi palpable y eso le provocó una gran sensación de satisfacción. Se permitió a si misma disfrutar por un momento de su esencia marina y de la sensación de su boca contra la suya. Lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo.

Se apartó de él antes de que pudiera corresponderle, la expresión en su rostro era todo un poema, y con una sonrisa burlona acarició sus labios y comentó:

\- Para la próxima, mejor piénsalo dos veces antes de afirmar cualquier tontería, querido hermano -

Y entonces desapareció, dejando atrás solo el olor de las plantas de cereal en el aire y el eco de su dulce risa resonando en la sala.

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bien, dejaré esto por aquí...**

 **¿Les gustó?, me llamó la atención esta pareja desde que leí THE MARK OF ATHENA de pieri alea y no lo pude evitar.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
